


Learn To Fly

by blackstar80



Series: Oh, Snap! [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidentally Interrupted, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex on an X-Wing, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are in the early stages of their relationship and can't keep their hands off of each other.</p><p>Poe's pet project is repairing an old X-Wing in his free time. Finn's pet project is distracting Poe.</p><p>Part I of the Oh, Snap! series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the following request:
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8193145#cmt8193145
> 
> "Stormpilot: 5 times a Resistance member walked in on them having sex somewhere that ISN'T their room."
> 
> I loved this prompt and decided to make it a series instead of just one, long story. Title taken from the Foo Fighters song of the same name.
> 
> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

Finn made his way to the hangar bay at the end of his shift in search of a certain fighter pilot. He’d been feeling restless all day and was hoping that Poe might be willing to…uh… _work through_ some of this restless energy back in their room. Maybe. Possibly. Finn hoped.

The side door to the hanger bay was propped open with an old oil drum and Finn let himself in only to trip over air at the sight that greeted him. Poe was…he looked… _good lord_. His boyfriend was currently bent at the waist leaning over a toolbox; his torso covered in a loose fitting white top marked with grease spots. His utility pants were gloriously tight in that position, tucked in to a pair of worn utility boots. Shoulders flexing as he climbed back up the ladder on the older model X-Wing with some tool not worth mentioning had Finn adjusting himself subtly.

“Hey, buddy!” Poe said cheerfully after Finn had taken some deep breaths before audibly clearing his throat, alerting Poe to his presence.

“Hey,” Finn smiled, leaning against the body of the ship, “Still working on this old pile of junk?”

Poe was perched on top of the left wing and was attempting to loosen a particularly difficult bolt, “This ‘pile of junk,’ as you call it, saved the entire galaxy.” Poe smirked, “Now make yourself useful and get me the 9/16 wrench. I grabbed the wrong one.”

Finn chuckled, “Sure, _antique_ lover.”

He walked over to the toolbox and dug around for the correct wrench, and handed it to Poe once he found it.

“Thanks, you _modernist_!” Poe said with a laugh, finally loosening the stubborn bolt, “So, what brings you here?”

Finn shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant, “Just bored, I guess. Wanted to see what you were up to.”

Poe grinned, “Bored, huh? You can come up here, keep me company while I finish up, if you’d like.”

Finn smiled and climbed up the ladder, settling on top of the thrust engine, “So what are you repairing on this thing today?”

Poe finished loosening another bolt, “I did some repairs on the power generator, and now I’m replacing this section of the wing assembly. It suffered some damage on its final run,” he explained.

Finn leaned over to look at Poe’s handiwork and hummed in approval, “How much longer do you think this’ll take?”

Poe glanced at Finn and a knowing grin spread across those stubbled cheeks, “Almost…why do you ask?”

Finn blushed a little, “No reason.”

Poe picked up the nearby rag and wiped off his hands, his grin turning devilish, “Oh really? No reason at all, huh?”

Poe noticed Finn’s lingering gaze and unconsciously bit his lip and shifted closer to the engine where Finn was sitting. Finn made himself comfortable against the engine with a relaxed shrug, “Just checking in on my good buddy, Poe. No ulterior motives here. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

“I could always finish this later,” Poe began, moving to kneel in front of Finn, taking up the space between Finn’s splayed thighs, “if there’s something else you’d rather do. I’d hate for my good buddy, Finn, to be bored.”

Finn pulled Poe close by the collar of his shirt, leaning in to run his tongue gently over the shell of the older man’s ear before whispering heatedly, “I’d hate to be a distraction…unless, of course, you’d like me to be one.”

“Fuck,” Poe exhaled sharply, pulling back only far enough to take Finn’s lips in a heated kiss full of promise, letting his hands graze along Finn’s calves and up his thighs, eventually grasping at the younger man’s ass possessively.

Finn broke the kiss momentarily and muttered, “Oh, I’d much rather be doing this…we should take this to our room,” and resumed the kiss with fervor. Poe’s hands moved to Finn’s waist and snuck under his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own fingertips.

“We have the hangar to ourselves. I gave the squadron the afternoon off,” Poe assured as he allowed his fingers to wander over the growing bulge in Finn’s pants.

Finn’s breath hitched as Poe made fast work of his fly, shoving the younger man’s underwear out of the way to free his already hard cock. Glancing up at the younger man’s face through dark eyelashes, he trailed his tongue along Finn’s length humming in approval as Finn’s fingers slipped into Poe’s hair, tugging gently. Poe shivered in response and lapped at the head of Finn’s cock teasingly, wrapping his hand around the base and stroking slowly. Finn sighed softly as Poe took him deeper into his mouth, feeling his control slip as the pilot’s tongue began lapping along the underside and over the sensitive head. Poe’s eyelids closed as he began a slow rhythm with his hand and mouth.

“So good…” Finn murmured, cradling the back of Poe’s head as he watched his own cock disappear into the warmth of the older man’s mouth in a sort of dazed fascination.

Poe moaned softly in the back of his throat as the taste of Finn’s precum hit his taste buds, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure into Finn’s core. Finn’s hips bucked involuntarily, just a bit, but Poe’s only response was to increase the pace and work his magic with his tongue and hand.

“Damn…if you keep that up, I’m going to come soon,” Finn said, his voice shaky.

Poe flicked his tongue over the head of Finn’s cock and grinned devilishly, “Isn’t that the point?”

Finn smiled, “Well…yeah, but…”

Poe didn’t let him finish the thought before taking Finn into his mouth again, lavishing him with his tongue. Finn’s grip tightened in Poe’s hair, his breathing becoming increasingly ragged. Poe’s free hand grasped Finn’s thigh and his pace quickened as a low moan rumbled in the back of his throat. It was enough to send Finn over the edge, and soon he was coming with a loud moan, his whole body trembling and arching through the aftershocks. Poe swallowed every drop as he slowed his pace through the last waves of Finn’s orgasm.

Finn, breathless and fumbling, pulled Poe in for a deep kiss, his tongue exploring the other man’s mouth chasing the taste himself on Poe’s lips. Poe shifted from his kneeling position and straddled Finn’s lap, his neglected cock straining against the confines of his now definitely too-tight pants.

Finn’s hands moved to Poe’s pants and made quick work of the button and fly, tugging them open and freeing the older man’s cock, causing Poe to release a wanton-sounding groan. Poe’s legs began to shake as Finn’s hand wrapped around the length of the pilot’s cock, stroking steadily. Poe’s hands wandered over Finn’s chest as he kissed the other man with unbridled need. Finn’s hand jerked faster as Poe’s hips rolled in rhythm with his movements. Poe broke the kiss and rested his head against Finn’s shoulder and shivered with a shaky exhale.

“M’gonna come…” Poe whispered, grasping Finn’s biceps.

Finn felt a primal satisfaction flow through him as he stroked Poe’s cock steadily as he climaxed, accompanied with a strangled moan and Poe’s hips jerking forward with each surge. Finn’s free hand reached up to the back of Poe’s neck as he slowed his movements, watching his boyfriend’s face as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

“Poe, a bunch of us are going to the cantina on…“ Snap said as he walked into the hangar through the same propped-open door that Finn had entered only minutes earlier before stopping abruptly in his tracks when he noticed Poe and Finn on the X-Wing.

Finn’s eyes shot open and he jerked his head toward Snap standing near the ladder, his eyes wide and all color drained from his face. Finn could do nothing but allow his mouth to hang open in absolute horror.

Poe turned his head to look at Snap and shot him a lopsided grin that seemed to both acknowledge the awkwardness of the situation before dismissing it with a very satisfied shrug, “Oh, hey.”

Snap blinked and said nothing. Finn turned red with embarrassment and tried to cover his now very unaroused cock with his hands.

Poe cleared his throat, “This is…well…this is exactly what it looks like.”

Snap raised an eyebrow, “What a relief, because other than screwing on top of an X-Wing, I can’t possibly think of what else it could be.”

Poe laughed heartily and glanced at Finn, who was far too embarrassed to even look at Poe or Snap. “Give us ten minutes and we’ll join you.”

Snap shook his head in disbelief and waved a hand at Poe and Finn dismissively as he walked away, “I’ll give you fifteen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my first series. It will be at least six parts, if not more. I'm excited for the challenge!
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
